futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Hillary Clinton (New Golden Age)
'Hillary Rodham Clinton '(October 26, 1947 – April 17, 2038) was the 45th President of the United States and the First Lady of the United States. She was the first woman president in United States history. Because of that she was attempted of assassination but she was not indjured at all. She was elected on January 20, 2016 with Terry McAiliffe as her vice-president. She was re-elected in 2024. She was the Secretary of State from 2009 to 2013. She was also United States Senator from New York from 2001 to 2009. She was the First Lady of the United States from 1993 to 2001. She was the First Lady of Arkansas from 1983 to 1992. She was married to former president Bill Clinton. Early Life Hillary Diane Rodham was born on October 26, 1947 in Chicago, Illinois. She was the daughter of Hugh Ellsworth Rodham and Dorothy Emma Howell with two younger brothers, Hugh and Tony. Later in life she went to Wellesley Colledge. Then went to Yale University and met young Bill Clinton in 1971 and they soon begun to date. That summer, she interned at the Oakland, California, law firm of Treuhaft, Walker and Burnstein. The firm was well known for its support of constitutional rights, civil liberties, and radical causes (two of its four partners were current or former Communist Party members); Rodham worked on child custody and other cases. Clinton canceled his original summer plans, in order to live with her in California; the couple continued living together in New Haven when they returned to law school. The following summer, Rodham and Clinton campaigned in Texas for unsuccessful 1972 Democratic presidential candidate George McGovern. She received a Juris Doctor degree from Yale in 1973, having stayed on an extra year to be with Clinton. Clinton first proposed marriage to her following graduation, but she declined. Marridge and Family Hillary Rodham and Bill Clinton bought a house in Fayetteville in the summer of 1975, and Hillary finally agreed to marry. Their wedding took place on October 11, 1975, in a Methodist ceremony in their living room. She announced she was keeping the name Hillary Rodham, to keep their professional lives separate and avoid apparent conflicts of interest and because "it showed that I was still me," although her decision upset their mothers. Bill Clinton had lost the congressional race in 1974, but in November 1976 was elected Arkansas Attorney General, and so the couple moved to the state capital of Little Rock. There, in February 1977, Rodham joined the venerable Rose Law Firm, a bastion of Arkansan political and economic influence. She specialized in patent infringement and intellectual property law while also working pro bono in child advocacy; she rarely performed litigation work in court. Rodham maintained her interest in children's law and family policy, publishing the scholarly articles "Children's Policies: Abandonment and Neglect" in 1977 and "Children's Rights: A Legal Perspective" in 1979. The latter continued her argument that children's legal competence depended upon their age and other circumstances and that in serious medical rights cases, judicial intervention was sometimes warranted. An American Bar Association chair later said, "Her articles were important, not because they were radically new but because they helped formulate something that had been inchoate." Historian Garry Wills would later describe her as "one of the more important scholar-activists of the last two decades", while conservatives said her theories would usurp traditional parental authority, allow children to file frivolous lawsuits against their parents, and argued that her work was legal "crit" theory run amok. In 1977, Rodham cofounded the Arkansas Advocates for Children and Families, a state-level alliance with the Children's Defense Fund. Later that year, President Jimmy Carter (for whom Rodham had been the 1976 campaign director of field operations in Indiana) appointed her to the board of directors of the Legal Services Corporation, and she served in that capacity from 1978 until the end of 1981. From mid-1978 to mid-1980, she served as the chair of that board, the first woman to do so. During her time as chair, funding for the Corporation was expanded from $90 million to $300 million; subsequently she successfully fought President Ronald Reagan's attempts to reduce the funding and change the nature of the organization. Following her husband's November 1978 election as Governor of Arkansas, Rodham became First Lady of Arkansas in January 1979, her title for twelve years (1979–1981, 1983–1992). Clinton appointed her chair of the Rural Health Advisory Committee the same year, where she secured federal funds to expand medical facilities in Arkansas's poorest areas without affecting doctors' fees. In 1979, Rodham became the first woman to be made a full partner of Rose Law Firm.83 From 1978 until they entered the White House, she had a higher salary than that of her husband. During 1978 and 1979, while looking to supplement their income, Rodham made a spectacular profit from trading cattle futures contracts; an initial $1,000 investment generated nearly $100,000 when she stopped trading after ten months. The couple also began their ill-fated investment in the Whitewater Development Corporation real estate venture with Jim and Susan McDougal at this time. On February 27, 1980, Rodham gave birth to a daughter, Chelsea , her only child. In November 1980, Bill Clinton was defeated in his bid for reelection. Role as First Lady When Bill Clinton took office as president in January 1993, Hillary Rodham Clinton became the First Lady of the United States, and announced that she would be using that form of her name. She was the first First Lady to hold a postgraduate degree and to have her own professional career up to the time of entering the White House. She was also the first to have an office in the West Wing of the White House in addition to the usual First Lady offices in the East Wing. She was part of the innermost circle vetting appointments to the new administration, and her choices filled at least eleven top-level positions and dozens more lower-level ones. She is regarded as the most openly empowered presidential wife in American history, save for Eleanor Roosevelt. Presidency Hillary Clinton first ran for president in 2008, but was beaten in the primaries, She was the United States Secretary of State (2009 – 2013) for president, Barack Obama. She ran once again in 2016, Presidential Election and won. She became the first woman president in American history. Her vice-president became Tim Kaine. On March 6, 2020 she was attempted of assassination but the shots missed her by long shot. She was making an announcement at the Capitol Building. The suspect was arrested and sent to prison for life. Hillary Clinton increased security for the secret service. She was soon re-elected for president in November of 2020. In late 2023 she traveled to Sweden to meet the royal family for a meeting. Soon, Sweden supported America for armery and America supported Sweden amery also. She became good friends with the king of Sweden. In early 2024 the royal family visited her and stayed in the White House as guestes for a week. Later Life and Death After her presidency she moved with her husband to New York City. In 2034 her husband, former president, Bill Clinton, caught tuberculosis. In 2035 he died in New York City and was buried in Chicago, Illinois. She moved back to Chicago and lived the rest of her life there. On, April 17, 2038 she died at the age of 91 in her sleep. She was buried next to her husband. Category:New Golden Age Category:People (New Golden Age) Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Famous People Category:Adventure Time Fan 12